Sora's Return
by Oathkeeper13
Summary: kairi is on Destiny Islands waiting for Sora to return from his journey, but he comes home early. His friends are shocked that he came home early. But why did he come home so early?
1. Sora

**Sora's Return  
**

On a sunny morning in Destiny Islands, Kairi was standing on the shoreline with the waves gently brushing up against her feet. Her gaze was at the horizon, waiting for Sora to come back from his journey.

The sudden crunching of the sand was heard and Kairi spun around to meet the boy she had been waiting for.

"Sora, what are you doing here?" Kairi asked suddenly with a bewildered expression on her face. She knew he wasn't supposed to be back within a week. So why was he here?

"I'm back from my epic journey of course!" He exclaimed with an ear to ear grin on his face. Sora was always happy. Never once was he ever angry except for the time that Riku spray painted his key blade, but that's another story.

Kairi giggled at the sight of Sora's big grin and hugged him.

"Well, it doesn't matter, I'm glad you're back," she spoke softly into Sora's ear.

"I'm happy to be back," he said with a smile. She stopped hugging him.

"Sora!" Yelled a familiar voice that could only belong to a sliver haired buddy.

"Yo Riku," Said Sora hugging him.

"Hey Riku," Said Kairi with a smile.

"I missed you, dude,"said Riku. "I missed you all!" Said Sora as he stopped hugging Riku.

"Let's do something fun!" Said Riku.

"How about a race?" Asked Kairi.

"Sounds good," said Sora.

"Ok! Let's run around the whole beach!" Said Kairi.

"Let's do it!" Said Riku with a smile.

"Oh yeah!" Said Sora.

The three ran ,as they ran sand flew in the air. Sora ran ahead of Kairi. Riku was behind Kairi.

"Oh so you think you are going to beat me?" Said Kairi as she tried to pass Sora but couldn't, because he was too fast.

"Yup, I am," said Sora running really fast.

Riku passed Kairi. He ran behind Sora.

"I'm going to pass you." Said Riku.

"Oh no you aren't", said Sora as he ran super fast.

Kairi was behind.

"Hey no fair!" Said Kairi.

"Well you gotta keep up," said Riku.

"Yeah and I'm going to win!" Said Sora.

"We all almost to the finish line," said Kairi.

"If you think so",said Riku as he past Sora.

"Hey, no fair!" Said Sora.

"I'm still behind you know," said Kairi.

"Then catch up," said Sora.

Riku run up to a smell wooden ramp. He ran up it, and he touched the medium sized, wooden shed.

"Ha! I won!"Said Riku.

"You always win", said Kairi as she ran past Sora.

"Hey!" Said Sora as he tried to pass Kairi, but couldn't because she was too fast.

Kairi ran up the smell wooden ramp. She ran up to it and stood next to Riku.

"I came in second!" Said Kairi.

"Oh come on. No fair!" Said Sora as he ran up the smell wooden ramp and stood next to them.

"Good race everyone!" Said Kairi.

They all sat on the sand and leaned up against the wooden shed.

"So, what did you do on you're journey?" Said Riku looking at Sora.

"Well, I killed heartless and stuff," said Sora as he put his hands behind his head.

"It was odd that you came home early," said Kairi as she looked at Sora.

"Yeah, I got my missions done early and they were easily," said Sora.

"Have you fought the Organization 13?" Asked Riku.

"Whats that?" Asked Kairi.

"These dudes that wear black cloaks and they don't have hearts. They are really evil. They want to rule Kingdom Hearts, but it never happens", said Riku.

"No, not yet", said Sora.

"How are they alive with no hearts?" Asked Kairi.

"They don't exist. They are called Nobodies", said Riku.

"And they want their hearts back", said Sora.

"Oh, ok that's odd, said Kairi.

"Yeah, its confusing", said Sora.

"I gotta go home, my grandmother dosent want me outside to late", said Kairi as she got up from the ground.

"Yeah me too", said Sora as he got up from the ground.

"I guess I gotta go too", said Riku as he got up from the ground.

The three walked off of the smell wooden ramp and ran home.


	2. Into the Drankness

**Into the Darkness **

Kairi walked up to the brown wooden porch. She opened the door and walked in.

"Hey Gramie", said Kairi as she closed the door and walked up to her.

"Hey dear", said her grandmother as she got up from her recliner.

"Guess what", said Kairi really happy.

"What?" Said her grandmother.

"Sora, is back form his journey!" Said Kairi with a big smile.

"Wow! He's back early", said grandmother.

"Yeah, Riku and I where really happy to see him," said Kairi.

"I bet. Well its getting late, you should go to bed", said grandmother.

"Good night", said Kairi as she gave her a hug.

"Good night, dear", said grandmother as she walked up stairs and walked up to a wooden door and walked in it, and closed the door.

Kairi stopped hugging her and went up wooden stairs and walked up to her bedroom wooden door. She opened it and walked in. She closed and walked up to her bed and lied on it. She put her purple blanket on top of her. It had colorful flowers on it. She closed her eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

Sora ran on the beach as he ran sand flew in the air. He ran up Kairi's porch and opened her front door.

"Her grandmother forget to lock the door," said Sora as he closed the wooden door.

Sora walked up the stairs that lead up to Kairi's room.

"Which one is her door?" Said Sora looking at the two wooden doors.

He walked up to the door that was across from him. He opened door that was across from him. He walked in and looked around the room to see of its Kairi's room.

"I can tell this is her room," said Sora as he closed the door.

He looked at her walls.

"How many Justin Bieber posters dose she need", said Sora as he walked up to her.

"All I have to do is grab her and leave, simple and easy," said Sora.

Sora took off the blanket that is on her and picked her up.

"Sora, what are you doing?" Asked Kairi in her sleepy voice.

"Just go back to sleep", said Sora.

Kairi closed her eyes and went back to sleep. Sora summoned a portal and walked though it.

* * *

Sora walked out of the portal and went in the Gray Area. In the Castle that Never was

"Well you're back", said Xemnas.

"Yeah I am", said Sora as he walked out of the portal.

"Put her in the cell", said Xemnas.

Sora has Kairi still in his arms. He summoned a portal and walked though it. He walked out of it. He walked up to a cell.

"Well, shes here", said Sora.

"Nice job Zexion", said Axel.

Sora turned into Zexion.

Xigbar unlocked the cell.

"Alright you can put her in here kiddo", said Xigbar as he put the key in his cloak pocket.

Zexion put Kairi in the large cell. He put her on the bed in the cell. He looked at her for two seconds and walked out of the cell.

"You were so sly", said Axel.

"Oh yeah he was", said Xigbar as he closed the cell and locked it.

"It was so easy", said Zexion with a smirk.

The three stayed in the outside of the cell and graded Kairi.

Kairi opened her blue sleepy eyes and looked around.

"Where am I?" Asked Kairi as she got up from her bed and walked up to the bars of the cell.

"You are at the Castle that Never was", said Axel as he looked at her.

"Wait, you are the Organization 13", said Kairi.

"Yup, that's us", said Xigbar as he turned to look at her.

"What else would we be called?" Asked Zexion.

"Uh I don't know. Sora bought me here. But why?" Asked Kairi.

"Its an illusion, Kairi", said Zexion as he faced her.

"So you were Sora?" Said Kairi really scared.

"Yup", said Zexion.

"What do you guys want from me?" Asked Kairi starting to tear up.

"You're heart", said Axel.

" M-my h-heart? B-But why? Said Kairi crying.

"To complete Kingdom hearts, and we need Sora's too. You are used as bate", said Axel.

"No!" Yelled Kairi while crying.

"Zexion, make her go to sleep," said Xigbar.

Zexion tried but couldn't because he had pain in his chest.

"I gotta go", said Zexion as he teleported to his room.

"Whats his problem?" Asked Xigbar.

"I don't know", said Axel.

* * *

**In Zexion's room**

"Every time I look at her I get pain. But I can't feel. I remember we did stuff as kids. But now she doesn't remember me. I wish she could", said Zexion as he walked around in his room.

"I miss her, but who cares she is worthless anyway. Her heart is going to be gone and Sora's too, she just a worthless girl, who needs her."

* * *

**Back at the cell**

"He just took off", said Axel.

"Yup, Xemnas isn't going to be happy if he finds out he's gone", said Xigbar.

"I'll go get him", said Axel.

"Ok be careful", said Xigbar.

* * *

"I will", said Axel as he summoned the portal and walked in it. It lead to the Gray Area. He walked out of it and walked down the hall way.

"I don't see the boss anywhere. Which is good", said Axel as he walked up to Zexion's door and knocked.

"Go away", said Zexion.

" Hey, its Axel. If you don't come out and the boss doesn't see you down in the cell watching Kairi. He will be mad", said Axel as he was trying to convince Zexion.

"No", said Zexion.

"He will make you work double on missions if you don't come out", said Axel.

"Ok fine, I'll go back to watch Kairi," said Zexion.

"Good boy, I'll meet you down there", said Axel as he summoned a portal and walked in it and went to the cell.

Zexion summoned a portal and went to the cell.

* * *

"Back already kiddo's", said Xigbar.

Axel and Zexion walked up to the cell and leaned on it. Xigbar is leaning on it too.

"Yeah it was quick", said Axel.

"She fell asleep, that fast", said Zexion.

"Yup', said Xigbar.

Zexion makes Kairi have bad dreams.

"No, you will never have my heart, Sora will come", said Kairi in her sleep.

"When are we going to take out her heart?" Asked Xigbar.

"Soon enough", said Zexion.

"When ever the boss says", said Axel.

"I think he is going to tomorrow", said Zexion.

"Of course you would know, mind reader", said Axel.

Kairi wakes up with a gasp.

"Bad dream?" Asked Zexion.

"Yeah", said Kairi.

"What was it about?" Asked Axel.

"It was about that some cloaked man took out my heart. It didn't show his face. Then after that he took out Sora's heart. A week later I got my heart back. Someone came for me and Sora. That someone got my heart, but couldn't get Sora's back. I cried really hard. It was so sad. Then a cloaked man killed that someone who got my heart, then I got killed by the same man", said Kairi while tears fell from her face.

"Wow, some dream", said Axel.

"Odd..."Said Zexion.

"Go back to sleep now", said Axel.

*I am sly! These dreams are going to come true I just know it!* Said Zexion to him self.

Kairi closed her blue eyes and went back to sleep.


	3. Looking for Kairi

**Looking for Kairi**

The next day Sora woke up and got out of his bed and went down stairs.

"I can't wait to have fun with my friends!" Said Sora with a big smile.

He opened his front wooden door and went outside. He closed the door. He saw Riku sitting on the hot sand. He ran up to Riku.

"Morning Riku. Ready to have some fun with Kairi and I?" Said Sora with a smile.

"Kairi isn't here", said Riku.

"What do you mean?" Asked Sora as he sat next to him.

"I knocked on her door this morning. Her grandmother answered it. I said is Kairi there? She called her. She didn't answer her. So she went upstairs and went in her room. Kairi wasn't there. She came back down stairs and she said she wasn't there. I said did she leave this morning with a friend? She said Kairi would of told me. I said thank you. I left her house and sat on the beach", said Riku.

"Wow. Let's go look for her", said Sora.

"Ok, you look at the right half of the beach and I'll look on the left side", said Riku.

Sora and Riku looked around the beach, they couldn't find her.

"I don't see her anywhere", said Riku.

" I'll have to go to worlds and look for her", said Sora.

"Can I come with you"? Asked Riku.

"Sure, we have to use the gummy ship", said Sora.

"Cool! Can I drive"? Said Riku.

"No you will crush the thing", said Sora.

"Aww man", said Riku.

"I keep it in a big shed", said Sora.

"Cool! Show it to me!" Said Riku.

"Ok, follow me", said Sora.

Sora walked up to a big wooden shed. Riku followed him. Sora walked in it, and Riku did too.

"Hop in", said Sora.

Riku got in the passage seat.

Sora got in the drivers seat. Sora started up the ship. The roof of the shed opened and he flew out.

**Will they find Kairi? Find out in the next chapter.**


	4. Going to worlds

**Going to Worlds  
**

Sora and Riku stopped at Hallow Bastion. They got out of the gummy ship and walked around to look for Kairi.

"Hey guys!" Said Yuffie.

"Uh hey", said Sora.

"Yo", said Riku.

"What are you guys doing?" Asked Yuffie.

"We are looking for Kairi", said Sora.

"I haven't seen her here," said Yuffie.

"She is missing", said Riku.

"I bet the Organization took her", said Yuffie.

"We will go there in look", said Sora.

"Thanks for telling us", said Riku.

"Yeah, thanks", said Sora.

"You're welcome, and good luck finding her", said Yuffie as she walked off.

"To the world that Never Was!" Said Sora.

"Right on!" Said Sora.

The two went on the gummy ship.

"Why didn't I think of that before?" Said Sora.

"I don't know dude", said Riku.

"Kairi we are on our way", said Sora.

"Good thing Yuffie said that Kai might be with the Org", said Riku.

"Yeah, I hope they didn't take her heart already", said Sora.

"Don't worry about it. We will get there in time," said Riku.

"I hope so", said Sora.

**Will they get there in time? find out to read more.**


	5. Kairi's heart is gone away

**Kairi's heart is gone**

Xigbar, Zexion and Axel are still watching Kairi.

"Yes her heart is going away!" Said Axel with a smile.

Kairi did a gasp.

"When is he going to do it?" Asked Xigbar.

"Right now", said Zexion.

"How do you know kiddo?" Asked Xigbar.

"He's coming in the door", said Zexion.

Xemnas walked in the door way and closed the door. He walked up to the three.

"Hello, sir", said Xigbar.

"Hello boys", said Xemnas.

"You're going to take her heart out?" Asked Axel.

"No, you will not! Sora will come and save me!" Said Kairi.

"Shut up princess. No, I'm not taking her heart out", said Xemnas.

"*I hate being called that,"* said Kairi to her self.

"Who is?" Asked Axel.

"Zexion", said Xemnas.

"Ok, so you want it now?" Asked Zexion.

"Yup", said Xemnas.

Zexion unlocked the cell and walked in and closed the gate behind him.

"I'm sorry Kairi", said Zexion.

"Just get on with it", said Kairi crying.

Zexion put his hand where her heart is and took it out.

Kairi's body fell to the cell floor.

"What do you want with the body?" Asked Zexion as he opened the cell door and walked out.

"Just keep it in the cell, and I want to see that heart", said Xemnas.

Zexion walked up to Xemnas and gave him the heart.

* * *

Sora and Riku made it to the Castle that Never Was. They walked in the Castle.

"This looks like a living room", said Sora.

"Yeah, and nobody is here", said Riku.

"Do you know where they kept Kai?" Asked Sora.

"Shhh, I hear voices", said Riku.

"Where is it coming from?" Asked Sora.

"Right over there", said Riku as he pointed to a stair case.

"Let's go down there, said Sora.

Riku and Sora walked down the white stair case.

"Look its the keyblade master!" Said Xemnas.

"And Riku", said Xigbar.

Riku and Sora walked up to them. They saw Xemnas holding Kairi's heart. Sora looked in the cell and saw her body laying on the ground.

"Give Kairi her heart back now!" Said Sora with anger.

"Never", said Xemnas.

"Who took out her heart?" Asked Riku.

Xigbar pointed at Zexion.

"It was you!" Said Sora as he ran up to him and stabbed his keyblade in Zexion's chest.

"Why you!" Said Zexion as he faded away.

Everyone: O.o

"Now the heart", said Sora.

"No", said Xemans.

"If you don't give me it, I'll kill more of you're members", said Sora.

"Ha! You don't even know how to put back her heart back in her body", said Xemnas.

"I'll make you do it!" Said Sora with anger.

"If you don't do what he says. The guy in the red hair will die next", said Riku.

Axel did a gasp.

"Alright fine you shall fight me. If you win, I'll put her heart back in. If I win she will never get her heart back.

**Who will new the fight? Will Kairi get her heart back? Find out to read more.**


	6. Sora and Xemnas have a fight

**Sora and Xemnas Have a Fight**

"Get you're weapon out", said Xemnas as he summoned his ethereal Blades.

Sora summoned his Keyblade.

"I'm ready", said Sora.

"Who ever hits the ground loses", said Xemnas.

"Ready set go", said Xigbar.

Sora hit Xemnas.

"Go Sora!" Yelled Riku.

Xemnas hit Sora.

"This is going to take for ever", said Axel.

"It will be over soon, and you can tell who is going to win", said Xigbar.

"Go Xemy!" Yelled Xigbar.

"The Keyblade Master is going to lose", said Axel.

Sora hit Xemnas to the ground.

"What just happened?" Said Axel.

"He won", said Xigbar.

"Why you Keyblade Master!" Said Xemnas.

"I'm the winner"! Said Sora.

"Alright, I'll put her heart back in", said Xemnas as he got up from the ground.

"Good job Sora"! Said Riku with a smile.

"Xigbar, unlock the cell", said Xemnas.

Xigbar pulled out a silver key from his cloak pocket and unlocked the cell.

Xemnas walked in and rolled over Kairi's body so that she was on her back. He summoned her heart. He held the heart in his hand and he put his hand on her chest. Her heart went back in her. She opened her eyes.

"Sora?" Said Kairi.

Xemnas walked out of the cell.

Sora and Riku ran in the cell.

"Kairi you are alright!" Said Sora as he hugged her.

"yeah, I'm am", said Kairi as he hugged him back.

"I'm so glad you are alright", said Riku as he hugged the both.

The three pulled away from each other.

"We gotta get leaving", said Riku.

"Why don't you wait in the ship. Kairi and I will be their in a minute", said Sora.

They are walked out of the Castle that Never Was.

Riku waited in the ship.

"What happened to me?" Asked Kairi.

"They took out you're heart", said Sora.

"And you got it back for me", said Kairi.

"Yes I did", said Sora.

"Thank you!" Said Kairi as she kissed him on the lips.

"You're welcome", said Sora as he kissed her on the lips back.

They kissed for 5 minutes.

Kairi pulled away and she said, "we should hid back and Riku is waiting for us in the ship"said Kairi.

"Yeah, and I love you Kairi", said Sora.

"I love you too", said Kairi.

They went on the ship and Sora drove them home.


	7. Returning home

**Returning home**

Sora landed his ship in the big wooden shed. They all climbed out of the ship and walked to their houses.

"Kairi! You are back!" Said her grandmother as she hugged Kairi.

"Yeah," said Kairi as she hugged her back.

Her grandmother stooped hugging her.

"Tell me what happened", said her grandmother.

"Well, the Organization took me to their castle and I got put in a cell. They took out my heart and Sora and Riku came to save me. Sora fought the Leander. He didn't die", said Kairi.

"You must of been scared", said her grandmother.

"Yeah, I was a little", said Kairi.

"You're mother would say the same thing", said her grandmother.

"That's cool", said Kairi.

"You look a lot like her", said her grandmother.

"Tell me how they died", said Kairi.

"Alright. I'd say you were 5 or 9, when the heartless came in you're house. I saw the heartless from my window and I ran in you're house to get you and you're parents. I didn't see you guys in there. I looked for you. Then I heard you're mother say we are outside. I came out of the house, and a heartless garbed you and took off. There was some person who had a keyblade and killed it and you were fine. Then more came. Thy took you're parents away. You were so scared. Some who had the keyblade said that it was to late, the heartless got them", said her grandmother.

"Wow! I think I remember", said Kairi.

"You're parents loved you so much", said her grandmother.

"Yeah, I miss them" said Kairi.

"Me too", said her grandmother.

"Its good to be home", said Kairi.

"I was so worried about you", said her grandmother.

"I'm glad I'm ok", said Kairi.

"Why don't you take a nap", said grandmother.

"I need one", said Kairi as she walked up the stairs and went in her room.


	8. Sora is leaving

**Sora is leaving**

It was two hours, and there was a knock in the door. Kairi's grandmother got up from her black recliner and walked up to the door and answered it.

"Hi, is Kairi there?" Asked Sora.

"Yes she is. Come on in", said Grandmother.

Sora walked in the house and closed the door behind him. He stood in the doorway.

"Kairi!" Yelled Grandmother.

Kairi woke up from the yelling. She took off her purple blanket and walked down stairs.

"Yes", said Kairi.

Kairi!" Said Sora with a big smile.

"Hey Sora!" Said Kairi as she walked up to him.

"I have something to tell you", said Sora.

"What is it?" Asked Kairi.

"I'm going to leave today", said Sora.

"Oh that's to bad", said Kairi.

"I might be back in a week or so", said Sora.

"You're leaving now?" Asked Kairi.

"Yes", said Sora.

"Bye, I love you", said Kairi.

"Bye, I love you too", said Sora as he opened the door and left.

Kairi closed the door, and she sat on a tan couch.

"Is everything ok dear?" Asked Grandmother.

"Sora had to leave", said Kairi.

"He will be back in no time", said Grandmother.

"I hope so", said Kairi.


	9. I'm waiting for you

******I'm waiting for you**

_I'm standing on the sand on the beach. The hot sun is shine on me to keep me warm, and watching the ocean waves move, and splashing on me. It's been a week and he hasn't returned yet. When is he going to be back? Is he ok? I worry to much. But I have Riku for a friend._

"Hey Kairi!" Yelled Riku as she was running around shirtless.

_I looked right at him. I see him shirtless. Wow, he has a six pack? Never knew that._

"Oh, hey Riku", said Kairi._  
_

Riku walked up to Kairi.

"You know Sora isn't coming back", said Riku.

"What do you mean?" Asked Kairi.

"I mean is, that Sora's heart is gone", said Riku.

"How do you know this?" Asked Kairi.

"'Diz keeps track of him", said Riku.

"There has to be away we can get him back", said Kairi.

"No there isn't", said Riku.

"How about we go see Diz", said Kairi.

"If you must", said Riku.

"Cool", said Kairi.

Riku and Kairi went in Riku's gummy ship and flew off.

* * *

**Looks like I'm going to continue this story!**


	10. Off To See Diz

**Off To See Diz**

_We are still in the air. Riku still had his shirt off. I kept staring at_ him.

"We are almost there", said Riku.

"Uh, Riku", said Kairi.

"What is it?" Asked Riku.

"You still have no shirt on", said Kairi while blushing.

"Oh thanks", said Riku.

Riku quickly put on his yellow shirt.

"Thanks", said Riku.

"You're welcome", said Kairi.

Riku turned on the radio.

_Ugh I hate rock music. I have to deal with it. Hey is that Skillet playing? Oh yes it is! Never knew he was on the rock station. All I knew he was on Air one._

The song by Skillet played Forgiven.

Kairi and Riku sang along.

The song ended.

"You like rock?" Asked Riku.

"No, but I like Skillet's rock", said Kairi.

"Cool, I do too. In fact I have his CD's", said Riku.

"Put one in", said Kairi.

"Ok", said Riku.

Riku put in a Skillet CD.

"I could sing his songs all day", said Kairi.

"Yeah, me too", said Riku.

"How much time left to get there"? Asked Kairi.

"About an hour", said Riku.

"That's cool", said Kairi.

"It's not that bad of time", said Riku.

"Yeah, I guess so", said Kairi.

"I hope Diz has the answers that we may have", said Riku.

"Maybe he can get Sora's heart back", said Kairi.

"I'm not sure. Don't get you're hopes up", said Riku.

"I won't", said Kairi.

"That's good", said Riku.

"What about you? You must miss Sora too"? Said Kairi.

"Yeah I do", said Riku.

Kairi and Riku sang along again to the CD.


	11. At The Mansion

**At The Mansion**

"We are here", said Riku as he landed the gummy ship on the Mansion yard.

"Cool," said Kairi.

Riku and Kairi got out of the ship, and walked to a gate. Riku opened the gate and they walked throw it, and they walked in the Mansion. They walked up stairs and entered the library and walked down the stairs to go the the computer room.

"Hey Diz", said Riku.

Diz turned his computer chair around to face the two.

"Why are you here?" Asked Diz.

"To get Sora's heart back", said Kairi.

"Can't do that", said Diz.

"Where is his body?" Asked Kairi.

"How did it happen?" Asked Riku.

"He was at the Castle That Never Was. He was fighting off the Organization, and their leader took his heart, and his body is in a jail cell", said Diz.

"Let's go there and get his heart back", said Kairi.

"It's not safe", said Riku.

"Don't you wanna save our friend?" Asked Kairi.

"Yeah, I do", said Riku.

"It's not safe for you two to go to the castle", said Diz.

"Diz, how about you come with us", said Kairi.

"I have no weapon to fight with, sorry", said Diz.

"Can we still go?" Asked Kairi.

"Yes you can", said Diz.

"Let's go then", said Kairi.

"We are going now", said Riku.

"Good bye, and be safe", said Diz.

"Bye", said Kairi.

"Bye", said Riku.

Kairi and Riku walked out of the Maison, and went in the gummy ship.

"To the Castle That Never Was!" Said Riku happily.

"That's right", said Kairi.

Riku turned on the ship and flew off.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Next chapter coming soon!**


	12. Getting Sora's Heart Back

**Getting Sora's Heat Back**

Riku, and Kairi finely made it to the Castle that Never Was. Riku landed the ship on the ground by the Castle. They walked out of the ship.

"Keep your weapon out, you don't know who could come out and attack you", said Riku as he summoned his sword.

"That's right", said Kairi as she summoned her keyblade.

Riku, and Kairi walked up really long stairs to go in the Castle.

"It seems to be good so far", said Riku.

"Where do you think Sora is?" Asked Kairi.

They both entered the Castle.

"I know where he is", said Riku.

"Really? Where?"Asked Kairi.

"He's in the jail cell, where you were", said Riku.

"Ok, let's go get his heart back", said Kairi.

"It's not that easy", said Riku.

"Why isn't easy?" Asked Kairi.

"I have to fight their leader, it's life or death", said Riku.

They both walked in the jail cell where Sora was. But there was Axel, and Xigbar watching him.

* * *

"What do you want?" Asked Axel.

"To get Sora back", said Riku.

"His body is in the jail cell, and his heart is in Kingdom Hearts", said Xigbar.

"How dare you!" Said Kairi with anger.

"Go tell the superior, that we have visitors", said Axel to Xigbar.

"Ok", said Xigbar as he teleported off.

"I'm gonna fight your leader, and get his heart back", said Riku.

"We will have to wait and see about that", said Axel.

Xigbar came back with Xemans.

"What do we have here?"Said Xemans.

"I want to fight you, and get Sora's heart back", said Riku with anger.

"Ok, then. Axel you take the girl, and put her in the cell where Sora is", said Xemans.

Axel grabbed Kairi's arms and threw her in the cell and locked it.

"What do you, want me and Xigbar to do?" Asked Axel.

"Riku, is going to fight you first, then he will fight me", said Xemans.

"Show me what you got kiddo", said Xigbar as he summoned his arrow guns.

"I will", said Riku as he began to attack Xigbar.

"You can do it Riku", said Kairi.

Xigbar attacked Riku, and Riku fell on the floor landing on his back.

"Your going down", said Xigbar as he pointed his arrow gun on Riku's chest.

"No I'm not", said Riku as he garbed Xigbar's gun, and threw it across the room, hitting the wall, and it landed on the floor.

Xigbar walked over to where his gun was. Riku arose from the floor. He had his sword out, he ran up to Xigbar, he spaded him in the back.

"H-how d-dare y-you", said Xigbar as he fell on the floor, and he faded away.

"Well done Riku. Now Axel it's your turn", said Xemans.

Axel walked up to Riku while his chackrams in his hands.

"Burn baby", said Axel.

Riku ran up and attacked Axel.

Axel used fire on Riku.

Riku used healing potion to heal himself.

"I'm gonna get hard", said Axel.

"Humph right", said Riku as he hit Axel really hard.

Axel fell to the ground, landing on his back.

"Ok, you win. Kill me", said Axel.

Riku spaded Axel in the chest.

Axel faded away.

"Well, well, well. Now it's me", said Xemans.

"What will happen to you if you die?" Asked Riku.

"Kingdom Hearts will be free, that's the only way to get Sora's heart back", said Xemans as he summoned his Ethereal Blades.

Riku attacked Xemans.

Xemans attacked Riku so hard that Riku fell on his back hard.

"Ow", said Riku trying to sit up.

"Looks like I'm gonna win", said Xemans.

"N-no y-you won't", said Riku in pain.

"Try to get up and fight me", said Xemans.

"I have healing stuff", said Riku as he healed himself. He arose from the floor and attacked Xemans.

Riku pushed Xemans to the wall.

"Your gone for good", said Riku as he pointed his sword at Xemans.

"It can't be", said Xemans.

"Yes it can be", said Riku as he spaded Xemans in the chest, and he faded away.

"Good job Riku", said Kairi.

"Now to get you out", said Riku as he walked over to the cell. He hit the cell bars with his sword, and the cell bars broke off.

"How do we know when Sora's heart comes back?" Asked Kairi as she walked out of the cell.

"Their leader is died, so there should be hearts coming out of Kingdom Hearts", said Riku.

"Look at the window", said Kairi as she was pointing at the window.

Riku looked at the window. The hearts were falling out of Kingdom Hearts. The hearts were going to the one's that didn't have any hearts.

"What's going on?" Asked Sora as he arose from the ground and walked out of the cell.

"It's Sora!" Said Kairi.

"Dude your alive", said Riku.

"What happened?" Asked Sora.

"Your heart was gone, and I fought their leader", said Riku.

"Cool! Now everyone has their hearts back!" Said Sora.

"Let's go home", said Kairi.

"Sounds good", said Sora.

"Let's go", said Riku with a smile.

Sora, Kairi and Riku walked out of the Castle, and went in the gummy ship, and went home.

* * *

**The end. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
